Talk:Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (battybarney1995's version)/@comment-71.241.146.194-20120821011951/@comment-69.203.7.156-20121111201629
Sing Along with Barney and his Friends SubscribeSubscribedUnsubscribe11,703subscribers44,358,911video views*Featured *Browse videos Search Clear Barney & Friends: A Royal Welcome (Season 5, Episode 10th of 2010 DVD vERSIONJ) 44,525 views by ourpurplefriend1 month ago Play all Uploaded videos 1-10 of 108 *26:40Barney & Friends: All Mixed Up (Season 4, Episode 17)ourpurplefriend1,261 views 18 hours agoSeason 4. Episode 17 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Gonna Have A Picnic (1997) -The Clapping Song (1992) -The Barney Bag (1992) -Mr. Sun (Traditional) -Try and Try ... *30:31Barney in Concert: Audio Cassetteourpurplefriend1,037 views 20 hours agoFinally bought a better audio cassette player. So, the sound of these audio cassettes should be much better (unlike in the "Barney In Outer Space" Sing-along Video") I plan... *25:33Barney & Friends: That Makes Me Mad (Season 8, Episode 17)ourpurplefriend7,882 views 3 days ago*I'm aware that a lot of the Season 4 episodes have been blocked. I'll try to reupload as many as I can this weekend. For now, enjoy this brilliant episode from the eighth ... *1:33Barney Song: Brushing My Teethourpurplefriend24,014 views 1 week agoHappy Halloween! Although this song has nothing to do with Halloween, it's an awesome Barney song (one of my favorites from the first season). Besides, it will help us all ... *26:38Barney & Friends: A Package of Friendship (Season 5, Episode 20)ourpurplefriend41,241 views 3 weeks agoSong List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Being Together (1998) -The Airplane Song (1992) -If All the Raindrops (Traditional) -Please and Thank You (1992) -Oh, Where Has My Ted... *1:46Barney Song: Colors All Around (Original Version)ourpurplefriend61,277 views 4 weeks agoTaken from: First Day of School *26:39Barney & Friends: Aunt Rachel Is Here! (Season 5, Episode 15)ourpurplefriend30,110 views 1 month agoSeason 5, Episode 15 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain (Traditional) -If You're Happy and You Know It (Traditional) -It's a Family ... *2:21Barney Song: In Our Familyourpurplefriend29,231 views 1 month agoTaken from: Aunt Rachel Is Here! *26:38Barney & Friends: Seven Days A Week (Season 5, Episode 10)ourpurplefriend32,625 views 1 month agoSeason 5, Episode 10 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -It's a Great Day (1997) -I Just Can't Wait (1996) -There Are Seven Days (Traditional) -What a Baseball Day (Trad... *26:38Barney & Friends: A Royal Welcome (Season 5, Episode 12)ourpurplefriend44,525 views 1 month agoFor My 100th video, here is the 100th episode of Barney & Friends:) Season 5, Episode 12 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Rig a Jig Jig (Traditional) -Castles So Hig... *1:55Barney Song: Old King Coleourpurplefriend19,800 views 1 month agoScene Taken from: A Royal Welcome *26:40Barney & Friends: Let's Eat (Season 4, Episode 13)ourpurplefriend27,384 views 1 month ago*A Royal Welcome is next. Season 4, Episode 13 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -If You're Happy and You Know It (Traditional) -Please and Thank You (1992) -The Barne... *1:31Barney Song: By Myselfourpurplefriend12,813 views 1 month agoIMO, this version is far superior than the original version. Scene Taken from: Trading Places *1:29Barney Song: I Can Doourpurplefriend11,886 views 1 month agoScene Taken from: "Try It, You'll Like It" *25:31Barney & Friends: Let's Go for a Ride! (Season 8, Episode 16)ourpurplefriend110,603 views 1 month agoSeason 8, Episode 16 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Riding in the Car (1992) -Look Both Ways (1999) -Bumpin' Up and Down (Traditional) -The More We Work Together (T... *26:38Barney & Friends: Sweet as Honey (Season 5, Episode 13)ourpurplefriend14,423 views 1 month agoSeason 5, Episode 13 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -What Makes a Flower So Pretty? (1997) -Mister Sun (Traditional) -The Raindrop Song (1995) -Every Animal Talks in... *26:38Barney & Friends: First Things First! (Season 5, Episode 14)ourpurplefriend23,741 views 1 month agoSeason 5, Episode 14 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -I've Been Working on the Railroad (Traditional) -Taking Turns (1992) -The More We Play Together (Traditional) -A... *19:58Barney Home Video Previews: The Modern Videosourpurplefriend74,300 views 1 month ago(2002-2011 Video Trailers) 1) Barney's Christmas Star (2002) 2) Barney's Songs from the Park (2003) 3) Read with Me, Dance with Me (2003) 4) Barney's Best Manners: Your In... *26:40Barney & Friends: Is Everybody Happy? (Season 4, Episode 2)ourpurplefriend36,443 views 2 months agoFinally, this episode has not been blocked:) Season 4, Episode 2 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -SMILE (Traditional) -I Can See It on Your Face (1997) -I Just Can't... *26:38Barney & Friends: Try It, You'll Like It! (Season 5, Episode 7)ourpurplefriend38,620 views 2 months agoSeason 5, Episode 7 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Let's Play Together (1997) -You Might Like Something New (1998) -The Library (1993) -I Used to Be Afraid (1992) -... *28:19Barney & Friends: Carnival of Numbers (Season 1, Episode 24)ourpurplefriend79,695 views 2 months agoSeason 1, Episode 24 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Carnival of Numbers (1992) -This Old Man (Traditional) -Sally the Camel (Traditional) -Five Little Ducks (Tradit... *28:19Barney & Friends: Four Seasons Day (Season 1, Episode 6)ourpurplefriend110,543 views 2 months agoSeason 1, Episode 6 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Four Seasons Day (1992) -Little Drops of Water (Julia Carney) -Rain Rain Go Away (Traditional) -If It Never Ever ... *26:38Barney & Friends: Easy Does It! (Season 5, Episode 17)ourpurplefriend31,077 views 2 months agoSeason 5, Episode 17 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -The Land of Make-Believe (1997) -Clean Up! Do Our Share! (1997) -Bumpin' Up and Down (Traditional) -It's a Great... *25:35Barney & Friends: What's In A Name? (Season 5, Episode 18) [DVD Versionourpurplefriend54,145 views 2 months agoSeason 5, Episode 18 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -The Alphabet Song (Traditional) -I am Learning to Spell My Name (1998) -My Kite (1995) -The Alphabet Parade (199...] *26:38Barney & Friends: A Very Special Mouse (Season 5, Episode 19)ourpurplefriend76,365 views 2 months agoSeason 5, Episode 19 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Why (1997) -The Library (1993) -Let's Go on an Adventure (1995) -Books are Fun (1997) -That's What an Island Is... *1:19Barney Song: I Put a Smile Onourpurplefriend21,735 views 2 months agoThis will be my next video. Taken from: What's in a Name? (DVD Version) *1:52Barney Song: Being Together (Original Version)ourpurplefriend10,387 views 2 months agoThis Barney song deserves its own video. Taken from: It's a Rainy Day! *26:39Barney & Friends: It's a Rainy Day! (Season 5, Episode 16)ourpurplefriend49,995 views 2 months agoSeason 5, Episode 16 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -It's a Great Day (1997) -Being Together (1998) -The Raindrop Song (1995) -Rain Rain Go Away (Traditional) -If Al... *26:39Barney & Friends: Who's Who at the Zoo? (Season 6, Episode 9)ourpurplefriend24,572 views 2 months agoSeason 6, Episode 9 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -If You're Happy and You Know It (Traditional) -Friendship Song (1992) -What Will We See at the Zoo (1999) -The Ti... *25:49Barney & Friends: Stick With Imagination! (Season 6, Episode 1) [DVD Versionourpurplefriend77,951 views 2 months agoSeason 6, Episode 1 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Clean Up (Traditional) -Just Imagine (1993) -Our Friend Barney Had a Band (1993) -That's What an Island Is (1994)...] *26:40Barney & Friends: Good, Clean Fun! (Season 4, Episode 15) [DVD Versionourpurplefriend211,328 views 3 months agoSeason 4, Episode 15 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Icky, Squishy, Gooey Ooey (1997) -Squishy Squashy Washy (1997) -Are You Sleeping / Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (...] *1:16:23Barney's Big Surpriseourpurplefriend117,383 views 3 months agoBarney's First National Tour (1996-1998) Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -If You're Happy and You Know It (Traditional) -Welcome to Our Treehouse (1996) -The Baby Bop... *28:19Barney & Friends: Hi, Neighbor! (Season 1, Episode 21)ourpurplefriend62,434 views 3 months agoSeason 1, Episode 21 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Lookin' Round My Neighborhood (1992) -Hi, Neighbor (Orrin Tucker Song) -Hokey Pokey (Traditional) -Walk Across t... *28:19Barney & Friends: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (Season 1, Episode 19)ourpurplefriend116,869 views 3 months agoSeason 1, Episode 19 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Miss Mary Mack (Traditional) -Five Senses Song (1992) -I Can Laugh (1991) -Do Your Ears Hang Low (Traditional) -... *1:08:22Barney Home Video Previews: The Classicsourpurplefriend688,304 views 3 months agoThis is a reupload of all the classic Barney Home Video previews (1988-2002). Enjoy the marathon:) 1) The Backyard Show (1988-1989 Preview) 2) Three Wishes (1988-1989 Pre... *26:38Barney & Friends: A Sunny, Snowy Day (Season 6, Episode 5) [DVD Versionourpurplefriend1,565,266 views 3 months agoSeason 6, Episode 5 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Mister Sun (Traditional) -That's What an Island Is (1994) -If I Lived Under the Sea (1992) -The Barney Bag (1992...] *34:43El Castillo Musical de Barney (Barney Spanish Music CD)ourpurplefriend148,975 views 3 months agoThis is the spanish music cd of "Barney's Musical Castle". Enjoy. *27:25Barney & Friends: Stop, Look and Be Safe! (Season 2, Episode 14)ourpurplefriend313,654 views 4 months agoSeason 2, Episode 14 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -BINGO (Traditional) -Castles So High (1993) -Walk Across the Street (1992) -The Wheels on the Bus (Traditional) ... *27:35Barney & Friends: Up We Go! (Season 3, Episode 20)ourpurplefriend351,192 views 4 months agoSeason 3, Episode 20 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -The Rocket Song (1989) -The Airplane Song (1992) -My Kite (1995) -The Clapping Song (1992) -Itsy Bitsy Spider (T... *9:42Barney's Sing-Along: in Outer Spaceourpurplefriend43,204 views 4 months agoSince Battybarney1995 beat me to upload the "Great Adventure" sing-along tape, here is the sing-along cassette for "Barney in Outer Space". Enjoy. "Up We Go!" will be up t... *25:12Barney & Friends: Play Ball! (Season 4, Episode 10) [DVD Versionourpurplefriend1,243,300 views 4 months ago*This is taken from the "Sporty Childrens Favourites" UK DVD. Season 4, Episode 10 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Let's Play Together (1997) -When You Have a Ball...] *26:38Barney & Friends: Howdy, Friends! (Season 5, Episode 9) [DVD Versionourpurplefriend81,646 views 4 months agoSeason 5, Episode 9 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Why? (1997) -My Jeans are Always Blue (1998) -Old Dan Tucker (Traditional) -Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Versio...] *45:16Barney in Outer Space (DVD Version)ourpurplefriend1,151,835 views 5 months agoBarney Home Video (3/17/1998) Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -The Adventure Song (1997) -Star Light, Star Bright (Traditional) -Mr. Star (1998) -The Rocket Song (198... *26:56Barney & Friends: Tree-Mendous Trees (Season 4, Episode 14)ourpurplefriend150,446 views 5 months agoBy removing "Imagine a Place" from the intro, I decided to stick with this beautiful rendition from the Barney in Concert Soundtrack. Also, this is the DVD copy of the epi... *1:53Barney Song: You Can Count On Meourpurplefriend68,795 views 5 months agoHey guys, It's been a while. But, I've got great news - I'm done with High School. More videos are on the way. Stay tuned:) *1:21Barney & Friends: 20 Years Tributeourpurplefriend59,830 views 7 months agoA tribute to Barney & Friends' 20 Years on PBS. *26:22Barney & Friends: Barney's Band (Season 5, Episode 6)ourpurplefriend198,687 views 7 months ago*Up We Go! will be up shortly Season 5, Episode 6 -Barney Theme Song (1988) -When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band (1998) -Oh, When We March (1996) -The Barney Bag (1992) ... *26:38Barney & Friends: The One and Only You (Season 5, Episode 5)ourpurplefriend132,340 views 7 months ago*Up We Go! is next Season 5, Episode 5 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Friendship Song (1992) -Everyone is Special (1991) -Roll Over (Traditional) -Share Your Stuff... *26:38Barney & Friends: Circle of Friends (Season 5, Episode 4)ourpurplefriend184,219 views 7 months ago*I'm reworking my intro, again. Until it's done, I have reverted back to the Barney Theme Song Season 5, Episode 4 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Ring Around the R... *27:12Barney & Friends: Safety First! (Season 5, Episode 3)ourpurplefriend92,188 views 8 months agoSeason 5, Episode 3 Song List -I Love You / Imagine a Place (1988/1995) -The More We Get Together (Traditional) -Clean Up! Do Our Share! (1997) -And the Green Gras... *27:12Barney & Friends: Trading Places (Season 5, Episode 2)ourpurplefriend127,862 views 8 months agoSeason 5, Episode 2 Song List -I Love You / Imagine a Place (1988/1995) -If All the Raindrops (Traditional) -BJ's Song / My Yellow Blankey (1994/1993) -Jungle Adve... *27:12Barney & Friends: Books Are Fun! (Season 5, Episode 1)ourpurplefriend129,207 views 8 months agoSeason 5, Episode 1 Song List -I Love You / Imagine a Place (1988/1995) -Books are Fun (1997) -Five Little Butterflies (Traditional) -The Barney Bag (1992) -If I ... *28:46Barney & Friends: Classical Cleanup (Season 3, Episode 10)ourpurplefriend201,071 views 8 months agoSeason 3, Episode 10 *"Ready, Set, Go!" and "A Royal Welcome" are next Song List -I Love You / Imagine a Place (1988/1995) -Tom, the Piper's Son (Traditional) -C... *12:36Barney Songs from Shopping for a Surprise!ourpurplefriend156,029 views 8 months agoThis is the all I can upload from this episode. Luckily, it wasn't blocked. **The "I Love You" and Barney Says segment is from Battybarney1995's copy, as my copy had hal... *1:13Barney Song: Clean Up! Do Our Share! (1997)ourpurplefriend30,532 views 8 months agoIn honor of the new Barney video, I chose a song that, in my opinion, is superior to the original children's song "Clean Up". *28:06Barney & Friends: Shopping For A Surprise! (Season 3, Episode 5)ourpurplefriend14,818 views 8 months agoSeason 3, Episode 5 The I Love You, Barney Says, and Credits are from Battybarney1995 copy. (His copy did not have the complete Credits, but at least it had the Barney Say... *28:09Barney & Friends: A Welcome Home (Season 3, Episode 9)ourpurplefriend370,604 views 9 months agoSeason 3, Episode 9 A classic Season 3 episode:) This intro will be used for all episodes in 2012 to honor Barney & Friends 20th Anniversary! Song List -I Love You/Ima... *26:40Barney & Friends: Once a Pond a Time (Season 4, Episode 19)ourpurplefriend161,598 views 9 months agoSeason 4, Episode 19 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Over in the Meadow (Traditional) -The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance (1997) -Five Little Butterflies (Traditional) -... *26:29Barney & Friends: E-I-E-I-O (Season 4, Episode 20)ourpurplefriend196,512 views 10 months agoThis is the DVD version of the episode. As this episode was retitled "Barney's Fun on the Farm", I switched the title card back to the original name. Enjoy Season 4, Episo... *26:40Barney & Friends: Waiting for Mr. MacRooney (Season 4, Episode 6)ourpurplefriend567,893 views 10 months agoBig Thanks to TruelySonichog for sharing this episode. Season 4, Episode 6 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -I Just Can't Wait (1996) -Mail Song (1995) -Tak... *34:36Vamos Juntos a Cantar (Barney Spanish Album)ourpurplefriend290,522 views 10 months agoSpecial Thanks to Supergodzilla12 (Provided Me with the File) and TruelySonichog (Original Uploader) Barney Theme Song (Tema de Barney) Hello, Goodbye (Buen Día, Bonjou... *38:10Hashirim Shel Barney (Hebrew) Albumourpurplefriend181,072 views 10 months agoSpecial Thanks to Supergodzilla12 for the File and to the original uploader of this album Barney Theme Song (שיר פתיחה*) My Family's Just Right for Me (המשכחה שלי הכי הכי... *26:29Barney & Friends: Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (Season 4, Episode 18) [DVD Versionourpurplefriend518,674 views 11 months agoSong List -Imagine a Place (1995) -Where is Family? (Traditional) -When I Get Mad (1992) -Bumpin' Up and Down (Traditional) -Big and Little (1995) -Everyone is Special (19...] *1:27Barney Song: I Just Can't Wait (Halloween Version)ourpurplefriend17,215 views 1 year agoScene Taken from: Guess Who? *26:18Barney & Friends: Pennies, Nickels, Dimes (Season 4, Episode 3)ourpurplefriend178,985 views 1 year agoSeason 4, Episode 3 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Friendship Song (1992) -Pennies in My Pocket (1997) -A Hunting We Will Go (Traditional) -The Barney Bag (... *1:40Barney Song: People Helping Other Peopleourpurplefriend31,733 views 1 year agoScene Taken from: Is Everybody Happy? *26:29Barney & Friends: Who's Your Neighbor? (Season 8, Episode 14)ourpurplefriend936,140 views 1 year agoSeason 8, Episode 14 This episode has an awesome song list! Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Lookin' Around My Neighborhood (1992) -The Doctor is a Friend of... *10:57Barney Theme Songs (1992-Present)ourpurplefriend334,572 views 1 year ago *26:24Barney & Friends: You've Got to Have Art (Season 6, Episode 6)ourpurplefriend230,083 views 1 year agoSeason 6, Episode 6 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Being Together (1998) -I Put a Smile On (1998) -I Love to Read (1998) -Colors Make Me Happy (1998) -It's... *26:39Barney & Friends: Going On A Bear Hunt (Season 4, Episode 12)ourpurplefriend175,327 views 1 year agoSeason 4, Episode 12 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Me and My Teddy (1992) -Oh, Where Has My Teddy Bear Gone? (Traditional) -A Hunting We Will Go (Traditiona... *28:19Barney & Friends: Everyone Is Special (Season 1, Episode 30)ourpurplefriend2,083,949 views 1 year agoSeason 1, Episode 30 Season 1 Finale Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Growing (1992) -Everyone is Special (1991) -I'm a Little Robot (1992) -Mister Sun (... *51:35Barney's Pajama Party (DVD Version)ourpurplefriend8,743,837 views 1 year agoHome Video 10/30/2001 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -If You're Happy and You Know It (Traditional) -London Bridge (Traditional) -Colors Make Me Happy (1998) ... *10:18Barney's Sing-Along Halloween Partyourpurplefriend117,834 views 1 year agoA Tape Cassette of songs from the 1998 home video of Halloween Party. No, I'm not uploading the home video. Enjoy the music:) Song List -It's Halloween Night Tonigh... *26:40Barney & Friends: First Day of School (Season 4, Episode 1)ourpurplefriend323,443 views 1 year agoSeason 4, Episode 1 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -The More We Get Together (Traditional) -The Classroom Song (1997) -One, Two Buckle My Shoe (Traditional) ... *27:49Barney & Friends: At Home in the Park (Season 8, Episode 20)ourpurplefriend547,612 views 1 year agoSeason 8, Episode 20 Season 8 Finale! Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Over in the Meadow (Traditional) -Everybody's Happy When They Hop (2004) -The Duckies D... *25:31Barney & Friends: On Again, Off Again (Season 8, Episode 2)ourpurplefriend363,245 views 1 year agoSeason 8, Episode 2 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -A Silly Hat (1993) -Me and My Teddy (1991) -We've Got Shoes (1995) -Happy Dancin' (1993) -Twinkle Little... *25:32Barney & Friends: It's Showtime! (Season 8, Episode 19)ourpurplefriend1,196,760 views 1 year agoSeason 8, Episode 19 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Colors Make Me Happy (1998) -I Can Be Anything (2004) -Puttin' on A Show (1996) -What If You Could Be in... *1:04:08Barney's Musical Castle (DVD Version)ourpurplefriend838,798 views 1 year agoBarney's Second National Tour (1999-2001) Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Musical Castle Sing-Along Medley Everyone is Special (1992) If All the Raindrops (Tra... *26:40Barney & Friends: Tick Tock Clocks! (Season 4, Episode 5)ourpurplefriend343,077 views 1 year agoSeason 4, Episode 5 Thanks to Supergodzilla12, I now have a complete version of Tick Tock Clocks Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Big and Little (1995) -We L... *25:08Barney & Friends: The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (DVD Version) (Season 1, Episode 7)ourpurplefriend1,258,286 views 1 year agoSeason 1, Episode 7 -Barney Theme Song (1988) -A Hunting We Will Go (Traditional) -Frere Jacques (Traditional) -Painting the Shapes (1992) -Old Brass Wagon (Traditional) ... *25:00Barney & Friends: It's Tradition (Spanish) (Season 4, Episode 8)ourpurplefriend1,496,313 views 1 year agoCurrently, I can't find my English copy of this episode. The Spanish version aires constantly on PBS Kids Sprout Espanol On Demand. This version will have to do until I can... *27:26Barney & Friends: Come Blow Your Horn! (Season 7, Episode 9)ourpurplefriend287,841 views 1 year agoSeason 7, Episode 9 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Pease Porridge Hot (Traditional) -When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band (1998) -Music is For Everyone (2002... *27:57Barney & Friends: It's Your Birthday, Barney! (Season 8, Episode 18)ourpurplefriend2,026,884 views 1 year agoSeason 8, Episode 18 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -A Tisket, A Tasket (Traditional) -Growing Big and Tall (2000) -I Love Birthdays (2004) -Clean Up (Tradit... *25:08Barney & Friends: A World of Friends (Season 8, Episode 13)ourpurplefriend736,659 views 1 year agoSeason 8, Episode 13 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Wave the Flags (1993) -Jungle Adventure (1993) -Get Along Little Doggies (Traditional) -Pumpernickel (19... *1:24Barney Song: It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day (Original Version)ourpurplefriend74,688 views 1 year agoScene Taken from: A Different Kind of Mystery (Battybarney1995) *25:02Barney & Friends: Birthday Olé (Season 6, Episode 10)ourpurplefriend480,318 views 1 year agoOriginally Uploaded by Youtube User: BarneyandSonic101/102 Season 6, Episode 10-Barney Theme Song (1988)-Big and Little (1995)-Hooray! It's Your Birthday! (199... *26:24Barney & Friends: We've Got Rhythm (Season 4, Episode 4)ourpurplefriend1,443,253 views 1 year agoThis is a reupload of an episode I did on my other channel, purpledinocorner. However, this is all in one part and better picture quality too. Enjoy. Season 4, Episode 4... *25:10Barney & Friends: A Perfectly Purple Day (Season 8, Episode 7)ourpurplefriend4,038,003 views 1 year agoSeason 8, Episode 7 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Mr. Sun (Traditional) -Mix a Color (1990) -The More We Get Together (Traditional) -The Idea Song (2002) ... *1:11I Love You (2006 Version)ourpurplefriend221,876 views 1 year agoDean Wendt's Best version of I Love You. Taken from one of the best home videos: Let's Make Music *57:13Camp WannaRunnaRoundourpurplefriend519,353 views 1 year agoHome Video, 7/8/1997 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -The Noble Duke of York (Traditional) -Camp WannaRunnaRound (1997) -The Exercise Song (1992) -Fishing Med... *49:24Walk Around the Block with Barney (DVD Version)ourpurplefriend939,366 views 1 year agoSong List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Being Together (1998) -Bumpin' Up and Down (Traditional) -Walk Across the Street (1992) -Walk Around the Block (1999) -Muffin M... *11:21All Aboard! Part 2ourpurplefriend136,000 views 1 year agoSeason 7, Episode 1 Song List -Wave the Flag (1993) -Laugh with Me (1996) -Everyone is Special (1991) -I Love You (1988) *14:07Barney & Friends All Aboard! Part 1 (Season 7, Episode 1)ourpurplefriend244,238 views 1 year agoThe Start of the Third Generation Season 7, Episode 1 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Pop Goes the Weasel (Traditional) -The Ants Go Marching (Traditional) ... *12:59I'm a Builder Part 2ourpurplefriend108,398 views 1 year agoSeason 9, Episode 10 Song List -The Bear Went Over the Mountain (Traditional) -The More We Work Together (Traditional) -I'm a Builder (2004) -Clean Up (Traditional... *13:39I'm a Builder Part 1ourpurplefriend147,841 views 1 year agoRequested by mponekov Season 9, Episode 10 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Shapes (2002) -The Construction Song (1997) -We are Little Robots (1996) *13:28Barney & Friends: Pot Full of Sunshine (Season 11, Episode 8B)ourpurplefriend122,597 views 1 year agoNo, I will not upload any more Season 11 episodes. I just couldn't resist. Every Barney fan, young and old, should see this episode. This is just as good as a lot of classi... *13:17Bunches of Boxes Part 2ourpurplefriend134,589 views 1 year agoSeason 7, Episode 5 Song List -Castles So High (1993) -The Elephant Song (1995) -Our Friend Barney Had a Band (1993) -I Love You (1988) *14:32Bunches of Boxes Part 1ourpurplefriend126,120 views 1 year agoSeason 7, Episode 5 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -A Tisket, A Tasket (Traditional) -The Little Turtle (Traditional) -Hickory Dickory Dock (Traditional) -I'... *14:14A New Friend Part 2ourpurplefriend173,947 views 1 year agoSeason 7, Episode 10 Song List -Friendship Song (1992) -Taking Turns (1992) -No Matter Where They Are (1993) -I Love You (1988) *13:36A New Friend Part 1ourpurplefriend217,313 views 1 year agoSeason 7, Episode 10 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Three Little Butterflies (Traditional) -I'm a Happy Helper (2002) -I Put a Smile On (1998) -Misty Moisty... *11:55Stop! Go! Part 2ourpurplefriend114,151 views 1 year agoSeason 7, Episode 6 Song List -The Little Bird (Traditional) -Move Your Body (1992) -I Love to Read (1998) -I Love You (1988) *13:14Stop! Go! Part 1ourpurplefriend147,705 views 1 year agoSeason 7, Episode 6 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Walk Across the Street (1992) -Having Fun Song (1997) -That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me (1999) -A Big P... *1:14Barney Song: In the Kitchenourpurplefriend52,460 views 1 year agoA catchy tune from "It's Hot! It's Cold!" *14:15Up, Down and Around! Part 2ourpurplefriend224,753 views 1 year agoSeason 7, Episode 2 Song List -The Airplane Song (1992) -If All the Raindrops (Traditional) -The Idea Song (2002) -The Baby Bop Hop (1995) -I Love You (1988) *13:44Up, Down and Around! Part 1ourpurplefriend187,554 views 1 year agoSeason 7, Episode 2 Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Itsy Bitsy Spider (Traditional) -My Kite (1995) -Up is Up and Down is Down (2002) -Way Up in a Tree (1997... *14:29BJ's Really Cool House Part 2ourpurplefriend196,396 views 1 year agoSeason 7, Episode 20 Season 7 Finale! Song List -Mac and Cheese (1999) -Splashin' in the Bath (1992) -Blanket of Love (1995) -A Really Cool House (Reprise) (2002)... *13:23BJ's Really Cool House Part 1ourpurplefriend141,131 views 1 year agoSeason 7, Episode 20 Season 7 Finale! Song List -Barney Theme Song (1988) -Go Round and Round the Village (Traditional) -A Really Cool House (2002) -That's a Home... *0:58I Love You (Barney Solo)ourpurplefriend215,382 views 1 year agoThe Scene is taken from: It's Your Birthday, Barney! The Song is taken from: Barney's Colorful World: Tour Guide "Read Along" Advertisement Advertisement About Sing Along with Barney and his Friends Subscribe to Ourpurplefriend for hours of fun with your favorite purple dinosaur! Episodes Uploaded Next -Shopping for a Surprise! -Hats Off to BJ! -Picture This! ---- by ourpurplefriend*Latest ActivityNov 10, 2012 *Date JoinedJan 15, 2011 *CountryUnited States ---- Featured Playlists 108 videos Play all Uploaded videos by Sing Along with Barney and his Friends 5 videos Play all Favorite videos by Sing Along with Barney and his Friends 21 videos Play all Barney & Friends: Season 4 by Sing Along with Barney and his Friends view all Other Super-Dee-Duper Channels * Our Favorite Purple Dinosaur 2,924subscribers * TruelySonicHOG's channel 328subscribers * tooner1994 298subscribers * SuperGodzilla12 815subscribers * battybarney1995's channel 5,606subscribers * Thomas Fun 1,488subscribers * JASBarney's Video Hill. 3,835subscribers